To Annoy Voldemort
by Radszilla
Summary: A boy and while closing shut Harry Potter and the HBP are thrown into the Harry Potter world, only problem is they appear at a eater meeting. Will they be able to survive Voldemort’s wrath? Will he be able to survive them?
1. prologue

A/N: I can't believe I'm doing this. I've never done a humor fic before so bear with me if the beginning isn't that good. This is general/humor and does have both a plot and a unique story behind everything. I'm pretty sure other people have done things similar to this, but I hope you find this unique and funny. This is based off of '103 Ways to Annoy Voldemort' located on mugglenet. The chapters will probably be a little shorter than my other stories, but may eventually grow bigger. I hope you enjoy.

Summary: A boy and girl while closing shut Harry Potter and the HBP are thrown into the Harry Potter world, only problem is they appear at a death eater meeting. Will they be able to survive Voldemort's wrath? Will he be able to survive them? Idea from 103 ways to annoy Voldemort.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue. Harry Potter and characters belong to J.K. Rowling not me.

To Annoy Voldemort

Prologue:

Resha sat quietly in the big red reclining chair. Her brother Zak laid sprawled out on the couch next to the recliner. Both had big copies of 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' in their hands. Both of them loved Harry Potter and they had read the first five of the series over and over, they had seen all the movies that were out twelve times each, yet the books always remained better. Resha and Zak were twins, and like most twins they had a special type of power about them. Resha was a thin athletic looking girl, with nice features and mind for trouble. She had brown eyes, short brown hair, and was about 5'6. Zak on the other hand was 5'9, had blue eyes, and dark black hair. He was the thinker, planner, and could get the two of them out of whatever trouble Resha caused without even blinking. Both twins had a fiery temper and caring soul. They were at the moment in the library next to and joined to the orphanage, they had been brought to since their parents died at two. Zak had a job which paid a decent, or fair amount of money, it kept them living. They didn't stay at the Orphanage often, only when their foster parents dropped them off to do work. They had been adopted at the age of eight by a family called the Droms, they had a mother and father for the last five years, but the mother had been killed investigating a homicide, she used to be a detective, and she was a damn good one. Her days though had ended when a drug seller panicked and 'accidentally' shot off the revolver as she turned the corner. She died instantly, but her partner apprehended the murderer immediately after. He was sent to jail for two life sentences. Not that two were actually needed, he died a week later from sickness. Their foster dad had become depressed and drank way too often, which is why Resha and Zak often went to the Orphanage. The Orphanage was also the place where they picked up their mail, it was only just across the street. Most of the people at the Orphanage stayed away from Resha and Zak, mainly do to the fact Resha was a hyperactive sixteen year old and Zak a stubborn smart-aleck. It didn't help that they were also slightly crazy, not saying that to be mean, but it was proven by a psychiatrist when they were six, it had gotten much better since then and would be really rare at the occasions they went mad and it was never the psycho mad, but damn did they cause trouble. They had been good the last few years and didn't seem to need therapy any longer.

The library had a dusty old book smell. It was quite large, large enough for the medium sized town of Dupree. In fact the library could be considered huge, one of the biggest for at least miles then there's the city library, Resha and Zak had only been there twice. Both Resha and Zak had a copy of the Harry Potter books they were reading packed away in their bags off at the entrance to the library, the ones they were reading were from the library itself. I said earlier that Resha and Zak had no friends, well I lied. They had two, but both were known for being a little odd and eccentric. The first of their friends was Serena Brooks, age 27, but don't let the age fool you for she was just as beautiful at age 27 to age 17, she also acted more like a teenager than a beginning adult. She could be serious at times, but often wouldn't just to annoy people, she like Resha and Zak had a great fondness for the Harry Potter books. In fact you could say she was the most eccentric Harry Potter fan in all of Dupree. Her favorites so far were the 'Order of the Phoenix' and 'Goblet of Fire' the end of book three was also a favorite, mainly because Pettigrew was in it. Her favorite character in the whole series was Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew, she also loved Snape, she dressed similar to a death eater most of the time, minus the mask and dark mark. Scary enough she thought Wormtail was such a cutie, Snape handsome and brave and Voldemort a brilliant psychopath, not to mention evildoer as well as cool. She had long black hair that went down to her mid-back area, however most of the time it was pulled up into a ponytail. She had red eyes, mainly because of the contact lenses she wore that were red, if they weren't' in however she'd still have peculiar eyes because they were almost yellow, but in actuality a very light green. She was about 6'2, and would often laugh at the irony, as her parents were both 5'6. 'Must be some hidden genes or something' would be what she said to anyone who asked why. She was presently chatting it up with the librarian no doubt once again in a debate over who the HBP was. This was a long and never ending debate that had gone on since the title of the sixth book was released. It was the librarian who was in fact their other friend. The librarian was an old man, very old to be working a library full time, they guessed he was about eight-six or so and he had replied cheerfully, 'it's up around there' before falling silent again or asking questions. The librarian was known as Honest Abe, his name was Abraham Johansson, but most people called him honest Abe they were mainly people who didn't know him that well. Abe was anything, but honest, he was a conniving, sneaky, lying old man. Most of the time his lies did have a small percentage of truth within them, he often said people didn't turn in books just to see how long it took for one to come and say they either couldn't find it or they turned it in already. He had a very odd sense of humor. Abe had a long white beard, he only kept it because he loved going to Harry Potter parties and dressing up as Dumbledore, he looked a lot like Dumbledore actually, and hadn't lost in three years with his Albus Dumbledore costume. Abe was also a fan of Harry Potter and would often be heard reading the books out loud to himself or one of his goats or chickens. Abe had been owner of a farm before moving to Dupree, he had taken most of his animals with him. He had lived in Dupree for the last six years, and had met the twins early on, they helped him get his library set up. They had also helped him make a part of the library into a place for his goats and chickens, as well as Dud and Bud the pigs. The library was Zak worked, and it often crafted great rewards, sometimes Mr. Johansson would give them copies of books or movies in the library or let them read some of the newer books before putting them out for everyone, he still got paid though. The Half-Blood Prince, came out in only a week and they were extremely excited about it, Serena had pre-ordered it from online by using one of only two of the libraries computers, one of them was almost always broken and the other one would often shut down at random intervals, it was also frequently used by the library occupants, especially kids. She had been extremely lucky to have been able to place a hold on it, otherwise they probably wouldn't have been able to read it for another month or so. They were still reading when they heard a light coughing and then a ahem from Mr. Johansson. They glanced at each other and set the books down before quickly seeing what Mr. Johansson wanted.

"Ah good. Children. I have a surprise for you." Mr. Johansson said with a slight smile and a hidden twinkle in his eye.

"What is it Mr. Johansson, did you get a knew book? Or is it a new copy of Eragon since the Grawp(goat) ate it? Come on what is it?" Resha said excitedly

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He glared at the two teenagers and Serena, who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Call me Uncle Abe. I hate those formal titles, did you clean the goat pen yet this morning?" He asked Zak.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad, had to fix a wall that was beginning to look a little rundown and take a book away from Iola. You are now unfortunately a half of a copy short of 'Artemis Fowl'. Otherwise everything is fine." Zak said bringing a hand to his head and pushing back his hair, a habit he unfortunately had never been able to break.

"Not to worry about it my boy. I was looking for an excuse to order more books and since that is the fourteenth book eaten in the last two months, I might as well see about any new books. But enough of that, when do you want your surprise?" He said with a chuckle as Resha jumped up and down saying 'now, now, now, now, now.'

"Do you need me here?" Serena asked politely, she also worked at the library.

"I would think so. This surprise is just as much for you as it is for them. But before you do, I would suggest going to grab your packs, I'm closing the library early today."

"Okay." Resha and Zak said and went to get their packs, Zak had the first three books in his pack along with some snacks, while Resha had the last two along with a few bottles of water, she also had her money in there, so it was something she definitely didn't want to forget in the library. Serena excused herself for a moment and went to the ladies room. Resha suddenly felt a slight chill go up her spine and thought she saw something shoot over her head, she looked up to find nothing there, she narrowed her eyes, before being snapped out of it by Zak, she shrugged, grabbed the pack and headed back over to Uncle Abe who had begun to hum the 'Darth Vader' theme. Besides being a rabid Harry Potter fan he was also a rabid Star Wars fan, he hadn't seen any of the movies when he first arrived and quickly grew to love them when Serena had showed him the first one, which was actually the third, it took him a while to understand that, but ever since then, he would hum one of the Star Wars songs while waiting for something. Zak at first couldn't believe he'd never seen Star Wars, which then made him realized he probably had never seen Lord of the Rings either, he didn't even see any of the Harry Potter films until Zak showed him how to work the libraries TV and DVD player.

"You got your packs?" He asked, though he needn't of done that, as he could have just looked at them to see.

"Yeah. Why are you so worried? If we did just leave them here we could come back tomorrow and get them." Zak said.

"Yeah. What ya up to Mr.? What is it? Tell, tell, tell." Resha said loudly, causing Uncle Abe to chuckle. Serena came out of the bathroom and gathered back by them.

"Good. You're all here. What this is all about is that I'm going on vacation. I'll be gone for quite a while, I've got a surprise for you before you go. Before you say anything, I want to ask you not to ask where I got this, don't tell anyone either, let's just say I've got friends in high places." Uncle Abe said again a twinkle growing in his eyes. The three looked at him in confusion, before watching as he pulled out three books. He handed one to each of them, they took it and then stared at him in shock. He had handed them each a copy of the Half-Blood Prince.

"H-how?" Serena asked.

"What did I tell you? I said don't ask." Abe said with a grin, yet sternly.

"T-thank you." Zak mumbled out, followed by the other two stammering replies as well.

"Think nothing of it. I may not see you for two to three years and thought to give you the greatest gift I could think of, I have a note on page 197, I recommend you read it now. I won't be able to speak what I want out loud." Abe said with a slight sniffle, but the twinkle still fully in his eyes.

Slowly they each opened up the book to page 197 and read the very small note that was to each of them. Four words, four words and no more.

"I wish you luck."

The threesome looked up at Abe only to discover he was no where to be found.

"What the-?" Resha said angrily.

"Where'd he go?" Serena asked.

"It doesn't matter, we'll ask him when he returns. What was with that four letter word letter?" Zak asked thinking carefully.

"Don't know. He was always slightly eccentric and odd, that's just his way of saying goodbye." Serena shrugged.

"Oh. Yeah you know. You're right." Resha said nodding her head.

"Let's put the books in our packs, don't want anyone seeing these, can't wait to read it later." Zak said smiling.

"Yeah, can't wait to find out what Voldemort has plotted this time." Serena said with a slight smirk.

They all put the books in the bag and each took out a water bottle to make room, they placed the books inside, Serena wouldn't let anyone else touch hers. Suddenly the three of them felt a pull at their navel and there heads started spinning, they watched slowly as time went backwards, and then a real hard pull at their navels and they were sucked into the object.

The three of them were suddenly thrown onto the ground, the ground not like it was when they had left, it was full of dirt and mud, as well as gravel. It was night, pitch black, a shuffling of feet caused the three to stand up. It was then that they noticed they were in a graveyard, tombstones littering the grounds an air of death surrounding the place. Shadows moving closer, it was then they saw the figures, many figures each beginning to circle around them, each moving slowly, but with a deadly silence, they each wore black robes, and in their hands was a stick, they pointed them at the strangers. From the middle of them came a man who was known only in stories. Resha however seemed to be a little out of it and shouted out.

"Whoa sweet Voldy costume. You have to tell me where you got that mask."

The death eaters tried to quiet there silent laughter, but it didn't do much good, because Crabbe started snorting loudly, with the other death eaters also doing similar, tears of laughter streaming down the face of Pettigrew who didn't bother to hide his laughter he was shortly crucio'd. It wasn't what was said that was so funny rather than the thought and look on Voldemort's face, Serena giggled softly when he turned to look at her. Voldemort glared at the three of them, and Serena looked back with affection in her eyes, it was Zak who spoke the three soon to-be famous words for the threesome.

"We're so dead."

A/N: How was it? No humor in this chapter, but in upcoming chapters there will be a ton, this chapter was just an introduction, and the true story begins in the graveyard just after Harry escaped, and will end at the Half-Blood Prince. Hope you enjoyed, bear with me humor will appear, however it is my first try at it so it may seem serious at the beginning. Also any votes for any pairings, I'm planning on Resha getting together with a character (possibly Draco) and Serena getting with a character (between Snape, Voldemort, Wormtail) would like to know who you think would be better between the three. Please read and review, next chapter will be up shortly.


	2. Meeting Big V

A/N: Next chapter this is the beginning, they get introduced to Voldy and his cronies. After this chapter the fun will begin. No one reviewed, maybe someone will this chapter, so I can get to the good stuff? (hint, hint) The rest of my stories are temporarily on hold until reading the HBP, so give or take a week before any other updates to other stories. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, so don't sue.

Chapter 1: Meeting Big V

"We're so dead." Zak's voice rang out over the cemetery where Voldemort had just risen from.

Voldemort continued to glare at the three of them, first towards the one who had just made the voracious comment to his well being, the one who dared call him ugly. He was mildly surprised that they knew of him, even more surprised since he had been gone for thirteen years and had just been given a new body, yet this young foolish girl seemed to think he was in a costume and wearing a mask. The mask comment hurt his dignity slightly, but after a quick Crucio to Wormtail he felt better. He looked at the second girl who had appeared out of the sky, just after the escape of the brat Potter. She also looked at him, not with fear, not with loathing, not even with stupidity, but something of an almost affectionate anger, he noticed her eyes were an almost yellow color and looked to be about the mid twenties. She kept staring at him like a lost poppy causing him to turn away in anguish, neither of them were afraid or hated him, he admitted he was slightly confused. The boy who looked about sixteen, like the younger stupid girl looked like her twin. He looked at them in a sense of awe and seemed to be the only rational one of the group, he said the words and Voldemort sneered, before deciding to find some answers.

"You've got that right. Now do you want to tell us how you got here the easy way, or the painful way?" Voldemort said with venom in his voice, the other death eaters realized this as well and quickly collected themselves and circled them so the three intruders wouldn't escape. He watched as the younger boy and girl quickly picked up their bags and the stupid girl stared at him, he took out his wand and pointed it at her. She looked awed for a moment before quickly grabbing the wand out of his hand before he could even blink.

"Ooh. What a nice fake wand. Look it even has the same design and everything including the color. You have the robes, the mask, the wand, you're even in a graveyard like when he was resurrected." Resha said awkwardly patting Voldemort on the back. Voldemort and his death eaters both looked at the girl in anger and confusion, no one was supposed to know about what had just happened here, and why did this girl think they were dressed up for a party or something.

"Uh, Resh, I don't think it's fake." Zak said worrying for his sister.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's fake, there's no way it could be real." Resha looked at Voldemort again before realizing the truth about what had happened, she stared at him and he glared right back. Then to the astonishment of all present, she took his arm and began to shake his hand excitedly and asking when she would be able to get an autograph.

"I think something is terribly wrong with Resh, Serena. Serena?" Serena who had been standing right next to him had gone hurriedly to the side of Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew was quickly backing away in fear, and held his wand out, his hand shaking as she went closer. Then to astonishment of all present and a very frightened Peter, she ran forward and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, look at the little ratty, his arm is hurt. Hold still." Serena then ran back rummaged through the pack before carrying out a first-aid kit, and hurrying back to the side on a VERY frightened death eater. She carefully began wrapping his bleeding hand in the cloth and whispering how foolish and stupid he had been to get so injured.

"A cutie like you needs to be careful around these big bad men." Serena said before turning to Voldemort, he still extremely angry for being interrupted. Serena had a glint of fury in her eyes as she stomped towards Voldemort. "And you. Who do you think you are? You didn't need to take his whole friggin hand. Wouldn't just a prick of blood sufficed, he's your most loyal servant and you treat him like a lowly animal, just for that I think he needs a long vacation." Voldemort glared at her, and then looked away as something changed in her eyes. "Oh, I don't think your scary one bit, you may come up with decent plots and the like, but you are pathetic you were beaten by a baby, but I realize that you act the way you do because you're a bit odd. Now, now don't cry, we'll help you."

"We will?" Zak asked questioningly.

"Yes. We will. I mean your most loyal follower at Hogwarts is now being kissed as we speak, so you're less one follower. It's sad really, that this is all of the followers you have left. Yes very sad indeed. You are though very cute when your angry like that." Serena winked at the Dark Lord, where as the other death eaters were wondering what the 'one less' comment was as well as wondering how anyone could even think the Dark Lord was cute. The Dark Lord was now worried, angry, and curious. Only Wormtail had known about his death eater at Hogwarts, he'd have to look into what she was saying. He also was curious at how they knew so much of what just happened. He glared at the three of them again noticing for the first time what each wore. The boy whose name was still unknown to him wore dark blue jean shorts, a black shirt, and a red and blue vest, he was wearing muggle clothes. The girl, named Resh? Resh didn't sound like a name, let alone a girl's name. She wore a pink shirt that when he read it said 'I'm with stupid' it had a bunch of arrows shooting out all over, both of them wore muggle clothes. He realized they were probably muggles, but that didn't explain how they knew so much. He tried to look into the minds of the three of them and was extremely startled to discover he couldn't break in any of the threesomes minds, he'd have to ask Snape to try later. He then turned his attention to the one who had dared to yell at 'Lord Voldemort' she was wearing a strikingly similar outfit to what most of his death eaters were wearing. She wore long black robes, yet it was cut low, and the top also was cut a bit showing a bit of cleavage. He continued to glare at the three of them, before speaking with a demanding voice.

"You dare to speak that way to me? I shall take pleasure in slowly torturing and then killing you. You offer to help me, I don't need help from filthy muggles. You have nothing to offer me."

"Is that so. Then how do we know what took place here? How do we know that you shall soon find out that Crouch Jr. has been kissed. That you're name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. That you were responsible for releasing the Basilisk and killing moaning myrtle, that you discovered a prophecy and went to kill the Potters 13 years ago. What do you say to all that?" Serena said looking quite proud of herself.

"I should just avada you right now. Tell me what I want to know and you may go free." Voldemort said angrily.

"We won't tell you anything. If we do you'll just kill us afterwards. How dumb do you think we are, Voldy?" Resha laughed at him and Voldemort carefully kept his reaction intact.

"Very." Voldemort growled.

"My lord." Zak spoke and Voldemort glanced at him questioningly.

"Yes?" Voldemort growled out, beginning to get irritated.

"My lord." Zak continued. "I think it would be mutually beneficial for all of us, if you were to let us live."

"And why is that?" Lucius Malfoy suddenly said from Zak's right. Zak ignored him and continued.

"As you will soon find out, Crouch is as good as dead. We can help you, and you can help us. We will tell you what you need to do in order to defeat the 'Potter-brat as you love to call him. We know the future, we know how it all ends, and if you want to win this battle against Potter, I think you would like to hear my offer." Zak said acting and sounding like a death eater, even sneering whenever saying Potter. Of course they wouldn't say everything right away, as that would , nor would he try to change the future, he'd just be an advisor of sorts to the dark lord. He loved death eaters and this was his opportunity to be one.

"Go on." Voldemort said gritting his teeth, but still being relatively interested in this proposition that was about to be made.

"Yes, my lord. I propose to you, to allow the three of us to become death eaters, you agree to keep us alive and let us stay with you, then we will give you information, when needed about how to go at killing Potter and becoming ruler of the world. In exchange we get to be death eaters, members of the inner circle, get to live with you and you get the ways to kill Potter."

"Interesting idea. However why not just give me the way to kill Potter at this time."

"Why? Like most seers they can't just think of something particular and prophesize it, it takes time, I guarantee you, however that you will get everything you need to know to be able to destroy Potter and Bumblebee."

"So you're seers? All of you? I could just cast imperius on you and make you tell me everything you know. Or torture you for the information. You're muggles, and you know what we do to muggles, boy?"

"I assume you torture and then , yet we're special. Where we come from there are no witches or wizards, only muggles, mainly because we have no one or device to detect magic users. For all we know we could be able to use magic, even if we don't we can tell you very valuable information. And about that imperius curse, we have extremely strong minds and willpower so I doubt that would work. The cructacious wouldn't work either, because what would happen if you broke one of us, then where'd you be? I'll tell you where on your way to your doom. Without us, I can assure you that you will loose. So what will it be?" Zak said smirking slightly as the Dark Lord contemplated his 'offer'. Serena and Resha were both next to him keeping silent thanks to a special sign that Zak had made.

"My lord. Don't you think it would be wise to get their names?" Malfoy said subtly.

"Ah, yes. Why didn't I think of that? Before we do anything, your names." Voldemort demanded and Zak smirked, he knew what he was trying to do, it wouldn't work, they didn't have any relations, the three of them were Orphans, and besides they didn't even know if they were still in their own time or if they had been thrown into a different world.

"My name's Resha. Oh and here's your wand back Mr. Malfoy." Resha said while giving a very confused Malfoy back his 'borrowed' wand.

"Name's Serena." Serena said before going over to Voldemort and whispering in his ear very seductively. "But you call me honey." Voldemort took a step back from the older girl and hoped fervently that no one had heard, thankfully no one had heard, or if they did they didn't say anything about it.

"Well, you know the name's of these two. Resha is my sister, Serena is our friend, all of us have the ability, but they're each a little different, and my name is Zak." Malfoy looked like he was about to say something so Zak then added. "Don't think it Mr. Malfoy, we have no family, we were brought up in a terrible Orphanage and none of us know our lasts names." After hearing this Malfoy seemed to sulk and wisely kept his mouth shut. Voldemort shook his head trying to get a few foreign feelings out of his head.

"Very well. I accept you into my death eaters inner circle. But if you ever betray me, I swear I won't hesitate to Avada you off the face of this planet." Zak nodded his head and tried not to gulp.

"Thank you, my lord."

"You are a pathetic looking bunch. If Severus returns I'll get him and Lucius to teach you, until then it'll just be Lucius. I need to go make plans to announce my return." Voldemort got up as if getting ready to leave.

"Not yet." Serena said.

"What?" Voldemort spun around.

"Not yet, do not announce your return yet. Wait. Be patient. Search for the full prophecy. The ministry won't believe the Potter boy, Fudge is a fool, keep your mind focused on the prophecy. We can't have the world knowing about your return until next year." Zak said saying what Serena would have said.

"What is this? What do you mean? Is this a prophecy?" Voldemort asked beginning to become angry.

"Does it sound like a prophecy?" Serena sneered at him. It took all of Voldemort's control not to just Avada her right there.

"Ignore her. It is almost a vision, similar to a prophecy, but more of a feeling. Which you will learn will soon come true." Zak interrupted sending Serena a frosty glare.

"Very well. I'll wait, but if you're tricking me, I swear you will live to regret it, every single day." Voldemort growled getting ready to head to his manor.

"Snape." Resha said suddenly causing Voldemort to look at her.

"What about Severus? At the moment he is a traitor." Voldemort said waiting for an answer, how they knew about him, he didn't know, and frankly didn't want to.

"He will arrive here tomorrow, seeking forgiveness. He was delayed due to Dumbledore and Potter." Resha said with an eerie calm.

"I see. So he has not betrayed me?"

"My lord. I believe he remains faithful to you."

"Very well, I will accept his late apology, but he will pay for it."

"Nothing less my lord."

"You may make a good death eater after all. Zak. You have a unique intelligence about you. How would you like to be my chief advisor?" Voldemort asked, he felt sure this boy would never betray him, in fact he was so much like he was at that age, always aiming to please, it was the stupid girl, and the scary one he had to watch out for.

"M-my lord. I would like nothing better." Zak stammered a reply.

"Very well then. After Snape has been punished, I'll have him check to see if you possess any talent at all with magic, if so you will go with Lucius tomorrow and get a wand."

"We get a wand? Yippee." Resha squealed excitedly. Voldemort looked at the girl before suddenly being rushed and being hugged around his waist was heaved in the air, by the remarkably strong girl. He blinked in confusion.

"What are you doing? Get her off of me!" Voldemort screamed at his death eaters, who began shooting stupefies all over the place, Crabbe Sr. managing to stupefy Lucius. The girl released him and after a small grin backed away. Serena then came up and while still trying to catch his breath from the bone crunching hug, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Voldemort was extremely surprised and almost fell back. No one had ever shown affection for him like that before and it scared him. He backed away quickly watching as Serena giggled and mouthed something to him. Zak almost gagged right then and one death eater was seen throwing up in a grave. Resha then decided to add something, that was quite random into the picture.

"Just wonderin, but when was the last time you took a bath? Because you smell really bad." Voldemort glared at her and if looks could kill she'd be dead twelve times over, and more. His death eaters had wisely decided to disapparate, Zak and Serena trying to silence their laughter. They would have done a good job, if it weren't for an added comment from Peter Pettigrew the only death eater still there.

"Y-you k-know, t-the g-girl is r-right. Y-you do s-smell bad." Voldemort glared at his 'most faithful' follower before sending a cructacious his way. He was stuck with an idiot, a stupid/crazy girl, a girl who seemed to be attracted to him, a very intelligent brat, and of course his plans for world domination that always were foiled by Harry Potter. He was beginning to think he should just quit while he was still alive and in sane mind.

A/N: The humor will come, in fact just next chapter, at least I hope you think it's funny. Remember I'm not very good with humor, and let me know if you think Serena/Voldemort is a good pairing, I find that a little wrong, but if you think that is good, let me know, otherwise you can choose between Snape and Pettigrew, no one else, sorry. Also I'm planning on Resha getting with Draco and Zak getting with a daughter of a death eater, let me know what you think. Next chapter they find out if they do possess magic, as well as a meeting with Snape and Lucius. I may change it to humor/romance, and a higher rating later on, that is if that's what people want. Let me know. Hope you enjoyed and please read and review.


End file.
